Time Warp
by The black Silhouette Angel
Summary: Steele finds a way to warp through time to have Fame Glory and Jenna. What will happen if Steele came back instead of Balto? Will Balto lose his true love?


**Time warp**

I DON'T OWN ANY BALTO CHARATERS

Steele was hanging out at Applegate since he was banished from Nome.

"Curse that wolf dog! If it weren't for him I have Nome right in my paws!" He said walking the lonely streets by himself.

"All my attempts to get him always fail!" he yelled.

He pushed over a trash can for food.

"Hey you mutt!" a man shouted.

He only growled at the man and snapped at him.

The man looked at him in fear then left away.

"Everything was perfect before that wolf dog messed everything up." Steele said with his mouth full of trash or rotten meat.

"Gross!" he thought.

He spat out some plastic.

"You want your life back yes?" a voice from behind said.

"Who's there?" Steele yelled.

"To you? A friend." The voice said.

"I have no friends! Especially now!" Steele said.

"With this you can rewrite history to your favor." the stranger said revealing a dark blue sphere in its paw.

"What do you mean?" Steele asked.

"You can become a hero if you time the incidents just right. Just chant the place and time and it will take you there.

Fame won't last forever so be wise. Its powered by your intensions."

"But things such as true love, friendship, and death are true things that can't be altered. If you try the power will grow weak and soon will vanish and you'll be stuck in that time like it or not." said the stranger.

But Steele snatched the sphere ignoring the warnings of the stranger.

"Take me to the fight of me and that wolf dog!" he commanded.

Then the stone casts white misty smog around Steele.

Then he was gone!

"Poor guy. He'll end up even more in pain than he was in this time." the stranger thought.

Steele proofed to the fight before he fell off the cliff.

Everyone was looking at Balto so they didn't see the smoke around Steele.

The he saw where the sled team and Balto was on the ground was he threw him to the big boulder.

"Ah! Look!" Star said as Balto got up.

"I won't make that mistake again." He said then he pushed Balto off the cliff!

"AAAHHH!" Balto screamed as he fell.

Thump!

"He he! Ha-ha! Now let's go all of you!" he demanded.

They quietly followed him except Star.

"Star come on let's go!" he yelled.

"No! IIII wwwwon't be bbossed around bbbyy yyou aaany more STEELE!" he said going to Balto.

"Fine then! Mush!" Steele said as they went ahead.

Star went down to Balto on the ground.

"Balto Balto wake up!" Star nudged him.

"I failed Star." Balto said.

"Not really Balto. Since you marked a trail Steele will follow it home. He might look like the hero but you really saved those kids. "He said helping Balto up.

He sighed. "Jenna. Rosey. I might not be in the in the team but I kept my promise to Jenna." He thought.

"Yeah! You're right Star! Let's go home." Balto said as he and Star stared their way home.

"YES! YES! YES!" Steele said as the view of Nome came to his eyes. He ran faster to get to the town. "Huh! Those marks that mutt put on the trees really worked." said Steele

Balto wasn't too far behind with Star. He sighed as he heard the crowd cheer for Steele.

"Steele! Steele! Steele! Steele!" the crowd shouted his name.

"Just like it's suppose to be." He thought as he saw the crowd hovering and crowding around him.

Balto was pushed out of the crowd.

He sighed. "I wonder were Jenna is, and Rosey is she..." he thought.

Star said "Don't worry Balto. It'll be fine. I gotta go Balto. See ya." he said running the other way.

"Bye! Now to see Rosey." He ran to the hospital.

He went to the window and saw Rosey was recovering.

He smiled.

"Where's Balto, mom?" said Rosey.

"Balto? Steele is the one you want to see! He saved your life Rosey." said her dad. Rosey felt sad that she couldn't see Balto. Jenna sat by her side of the bed feeling the same.

Balto was happy she and the other kids are fine but...

He started to walk to the boat. "At least everyone is safe now." He thought.

Steele had all the dogs cheering for him. All the females were all over him. All but the one he wanted. Jenna.

She looked all over for Balto. She just wanted to know if he was ok. Once she knew Rosy was asleep she would look for Balto.

"Where is he? Did something happen to him?" Jenna thought.

"If you're looking for the wolf dog you're out of luck sweet Jenna." Steele said to her.

"And why is that?" she asked as she turned.

"He told me himself that your kid wasn't worth saving. That's why he's scared to even show his face to you." he said getting closer to her.

"Liar!" she said.

"Why else? He didn't get the serum back I did. She's alive because of me!" he said.

Jenna ran back to the hospital to see Rosey.

"She'll come around." he said walking with his head high to his fans.

"BALTO! YOU'RE BACK!" said everyone on the boat.

But Balto wasn't as happy "What's wrong?" asked Muk.

"Did they get home safely?"Asked Boris.

"Yeah they did. They followed the marks home." Balto said silently.

"That's good. You did it." said Muk. Luk nodded.

"You should be happy boy chick! And All those kids are saved." said Boris.

"You're right Boris. I did help. That should be enough." said Balto but something was still bugging him instead.

"I wonder what Jenna is doing? Will she still talk to me? My feelings for her are still..." he thought as he yawned.

"You need to sleep kiddo! You did a lot these past few days." Boris said putting the blanket on Balto's head.

"Come on you fur balls! Leave the hero alone to rest." he said." Boris said.

"MMmmm. Hmmmm mmm hm." said Luk.

"That's right Luk. No matter what they say. You're a true hero to our eyes." said Muk.

Balto smiled as he closed his eyes.

Jenna stayed with Rosey for weeks until they finally said she could go home. Her dad put her on her bed.

"You need to rest Rosey." he said.

Rosey said "But dad..."

"Don't argue. Get some sleep." her mom said.

Rosy sadly laid her head on the pillow.

Jenna went in to the room before they closed the door.

"Hey Jenna. I wonder where Balto is. I haven't seen him since Steele came back. I miss him." Rosey sadly said.

"Me too." thought Jenna as Rosey petted her on the bed.

Steele was living the life again. The world was is toy! His owner gave him a brand new collar. Huge with Gold!

He took out the time stone from under his bed. He tossed out to the trash.

"I don't need that now." he said.

All the males wanted to be him and females fainted just looking at him. Every move he made a crowd would follow.

All but the one he wanted. Jenna.

One day he walked to her house.

"I think I'll pay Jenna a visit." he said sneaking off to her house.

Jenna sighed as she lied on the porch. She thought about Balto. She never thought she miss him this much. She was happy Rosey was safe but without Balto her life seemed...

"Jenna. So nice to see you."

"It's Steele. Perfect..." She groaned.

"Steele." she said not looking up.

"Now Jenna…Is that the way to treat a hero for saving all those children?" he said sitting next to her.

"Why are you here Steele?" she said to him.

"Its your lucky day Jenna. I'm here to take you on a date." he said with a big smile.

"What ?" she said wided eyed.

"Come on Jenna! One little date can't hurt can it?" he said in a smooth tone.

Jenna turned away to think for a moment. "Well...I guess it couldn't hurt to-"

He didn't let her finish.

"Great. Pick you up at 8." He rushed back to town. He was soo happy like the he had the biggest bone in the world.

"What did I get myself into?" She thought going back into the house.

In the shadow of the night a sad wolf dog turned and slowly walked home after hearing Jenna's date.

It was the next day and everyone knew about Steele's date with Jenna. News traveled fast in Nome.

As soon as Jenna walked to town none other than Dixie and Sylvie ran to her.

"NO FAIR! I WANTED TO GO WITH STEELE!" Dixie said in misery.

"Calm down Dixie. Anyway aren't you exciting about your date?" Sylvie.

"I don't see way it's so important! It's just one date." Jenna was really annoyed

.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! HE'S THE HERO OF NOME!" said Dixie.

"Yeah. Jenna I figured you'd be happy being with a star." said Sylvie.

"I'd feel better if I went with Balto." she thought. "But where is he?"

"Jenna?" Sylvie called to her with concern.

"Oh. I have to get ready I'll talk about the date later." she ran back home to wait for Steele.

"What a joy this will be." said Jenna walking back home.

Balto was walking around the alleys again. Even though he helped with the serum he was still treated like before. An outcast. Still seen only as a shadow.

Then he saw someone he thought he never see coming his way.

"Hey Bingo!" It was Steele.

"Its Balto. What do you want Steele?" he said not looking at him.

"Nothing just wanted to show how mutts like you will never be accepted in this town. Even Jenna thinks so." He said.

"You Lie!" Balto growled.

"Its true. Since I saved the town she's in love with me. She's ashamed to be seen with you. No one wants to be with a wolf dog. Laters. I got a hot date with Jenna." he said leaving the alley.

Balto chased after him."That's not-"

He froze as he saw Jenna with Steele. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Can't be..." he ran back to the boat heartbroken.

She back away from Steele. "Steele what are you-" she saw something brown behind her. "Balto?" Jenna thought as she turned.

"I thought I saw.."

"Come along Jenna!" Steele said.

She sadly turned to follow him.

The date wasn't good for Jenna but Steele was had the time of his life.

He mostly made up stories or mainly talked about himself. Jenna just nodded every time he addresses her, not like he cared though.

"Hey Jenna you're not thinking about that wolfdog are you?" he glared at her.

"Wha-" She lost her train of thought as he ranted.

"Forget about him. He left when caught up with us. He said that the kids wern't worth all this trouble. He didn't care at all. That's why you didn't see him when I came back. HE was the one trying get the glory for himself." he lied.

She got up.

"I think we need to call this a night Steele. Goodbye." She said leaving.

"Huh! He's not worth your time Jenna." he said as she ran home.

"He wouldn't say that he wouldn't. But where did he go?" she thought as she went to Rosey's room and went to sleep

.

JENNA!" someone barked from outside the house.

"Whew. It's just Dixie and Sylvie." Jenna thought.

Jenna came out to talk.

"So how was it?" asked Sylvie.

"Boring. All he talked about was himself." said Jenna.

"NOT STEELE!" said Dixie still hurt about Steele.

Jenna sighed.

Sylvie smiled and said "Would you rather go find Balto? I mean he still has your bandana."

In truth she totally forgot about it. She was mostly focused on where Balto was.

"Do you two know where he is?"" she asked.

"We don't know. It was a joke Jenna. No one wants to be seen with him." Dixie said finally out of her 'Steele fever.'

"Rumor is he lives at a abandoned ship on the beach." said Sylvie.

"Yes!" she thought.

She had been dying to talk to Balto after everything had happened but Rosey's father called Jenna to keep Rosey Company.

"Balto..." she thought as she went home.

It was a few weeks after the date she didn't go out again but everyplace she went to Steele was there. He would ask her to be his mate a lot but she refused many times.

She would try to look for Balto but Balto would avoid her thinking she didn't like him.

.

Balto had been very sad after he talked to Steele.

Boris got worried. "Come on pup! You can't just lie here all day and night!"

"But I loved her Boris! She didn't even care about me. I saw her with Steele. I thought that she liked me when she helped me with the bear I even thought she lov-" he couldn't finish. He was too hurt.

"She does pup. It may not look like it but she is just in love with you as you are with her." Boris said patting him on the head.

Balto just pulled his sheet over his head. Boris sighed. He went to check the polar bears. Balto forgot that her bandana was still around his neck.

He sniffed it remembering when she gave it to him so he wouldn't get cold. He wondered if that was act of real kindness or of pity. "Jenna..." he thought.

Jenna couldn't take it she had to see Balto no matter what!

Rosey felt better so Jenna hang out mostly by herself when Rosey's with

friends.

She hopped of of the porch and started to go to Balto's once more.

Steele was in his home pacing back and forth. He had his fame and glory but he never had real friends just wannabe followers. And Jenna...

"Why won't she be mine!" he shouted.

As soon as he said that he saw Jenna going near the beach he ran out to block her way. "Steele." she said quietly trying to walking around him but was still blocked from the beach.

"Jenna What will it take for you to be my mate? You want Jewels, money? I can give you anything!" he said desperatly.

"Nothing you have I want Steele! My heart belongs to someone else!" she shouted walking around him. "Its that wolf dog again! That's it! I get rid of him!" he thought following Jenna.

Balto was still asleep on the boat. A dog walked on the boat in front of Balto.

"Get up mutt!" A voice said in front of him. "Who's there? Boris? Jenna?" he asked.

The figure tackled Balto and pinned him down.

"Steele! Why are you here? You have everything now. Just leave me alone." he shouted. But Steele knew that was a lie.

Everything was nothing without Jenna. Every time he tried to spend with Jenna he knew she was thinking about Balto. He couldn't take it! He wanted to have Jenna all

to himself.

And the only way was to... "If he's gone Jenna's mine!" He thought. He bit Balto on the sholder. Balto yelped. He pushed his paw on his belly hard. "Awoo!" Balto howled in pain.

Star was just walking near the beach when he saw Steele attacking Balto.

"I got to get help." he said runing to town.

Jenna found the boat. It took her awhile but she found it.

"Okay! Here I go!" She climbed to the boat.

"Balto! Are you here?"

But she saw to figures fighting each other. One of them lifted their paw and said "Die wolf dog!"

"Wolf dog? Balto!" She didn't care who it was. She pushed the figure off of Balto.

"Jenna...?" Balto was torn up pretty bad. "What happened to you?" Jenna nuzzled him.

"Jenna! Look out!" He pushed her as the figure tackled him off the boat! "BALTO!" She screamed.

The figure came to Jenna. "STEELE?" she shouted. "Now you're mine forever!" he said. Jenna scratched him on his face. "AAAHH!" he screamed. She jumped off the boat.

Balto was lying on the ground very still. "Balto!" she ran to him."Jen….na..." he barley said. "Why are you here? I thought you hated me for not bringing the medicine." he said. "Steele said you didn't care about the kids. That's why you left." He slowly shook his head.

"Steele followed the marks home but Since I wasn't on the team. He said you hated me for not being on the team." he said.

"No! That's not true. I looked everywhere for you to see if you were ok. I was worried about you. I…I love you Balto."

He stopped breathing for a moment. "You… love… me?" he asked. She nodded. "I do." He smiled.

"I always love you but I didn't say it because I wasn't sure you felt the same way." He tried to get up but the pain was too much for him. "Don't move! If I could just find a way to-"

"How many times do I have to beat you up until you die!" Steele said jumping down off boat.

"Stay away from him!" Jenna said showing her teeth.

"Jenna stay out of this! This won't take long." He said coming closer to them.

She started to bark at him.

He pushed her aside but she bit his thigh and started to claw at him.

"AAHG!"Steele said in pain. "Jenna...!" Balto said trying to get up again.

Steele tossed Jenna off of him.

He charged for Balto until Jenna blocked him again.

"If you kill him you'll have to kill me too!" she said. Steele stopped for a moment. Then got furious!

"If you won't move I'll make you!" He said charging.

Before he could get to them the sled dogs tackled Steele and brought him to the ground.

"Get off of me all of you!" said Steele struggling.

Then a bunch of humans with Star came to the scene.

"Steele what are you-" It was his owner.

One human disband the dogs another grabbed Steele but he was stronger than the human. Another human snagged him too.

"Steele I thought you were a good dog." his owner said sadly.

They carried Steele back with a muzzle on his mouth. "Agggh! Arg! RAA!" he growled as he was carried away.

Jenna ran to Balto who was on the ground not moving.

"Balto! Balto wake up! Please." She nudged him.

He still didn't move. "Please Balto don't leave me! I'm so sorry this happened to you! I don't care what says you're my hero Balto!" She nuzzled him. "I love you! I love you soo much." she cried over his body.

Tears fell from her eyes and dropped on Balto's fur. Jenna felt movement under her. "J...Je...Jenna." he said. "Huh?" she moved. "I can't breathe..." he said out of breath.

"Oh Sorry." She got right off him. She was so happy Balto was alive she smothered him with kisses.

Balto thought he melted as her warm kisses touched him on the face. "Jenna. Are you alright?" Balto asked."Me? I should take you to the vet right now." she said trying to carry him.

Star and the other sled dogs came. Star came to help. "Hey! Why are helping that wolfdog Star?" one said. "He needs help!" he said but they all stood there.

"Come on Star we can handle it." said Jenna as they headed for the vet's office.

While they was heading for the vet Rosey and her family was out looking for Jenna.

"Mom look! There she is!" said Rosey running to her.

"Hey girl!"She petted her. "Is that Balto?" she asked looking at the injured Balto on Jenna's back.

"Rosey stay away from him!" her dad said. "Dad please! He's hurt!" she said petting Balto who groaned. He was about to say "No" until he saw how much she cared for Balto. "Well...let's get him inside." he said. Jenna and Rosey smiled as her dad scooped Balto up.

They wrapped Balto up and the vet said in a few weeks. He'll be fine but he needs to find a home or he'll be left alone. "He'll be ok but he'll need some place to rest. That boat isn't warm enough for him to recover." Rosey and Jenna looked at her parents.

"Well Jenna likes him a lot and he never does anything to Rosey." said her mom.

"but he's half wolf he could-"

Balto whined for a moment. Jenna ran to him and nuzzled him and Rosey came to him. He licked her hand

.

"Well since he doesn't have anywhere to go now-" Jenna barked happily and Rosey hugged her parents.

"Sounds like I have a home." he said. Jenna said "This is the most happest day of my life." She kissed him. "Mine too." he said as his dream finally was realized. Jenna loved him just as he loved her. His life

was beginging to get better in his new home.

Boris sighed as he looked through the window with Muk and Luk.

But not all lives were good.

Steele escaped the humans before they set him to the pound. He returned to his house and looked all over for the stone. He found it in the back. But he didn't realize that it was cracked.

"I wish that I could go to his puphood so I can make sure he doesn't mess up my future!" but as the stone glowed it snapped in two. Then the fog faded to reveal the old dog from before.

"You tricked me mutt! My life is worse than before! It broke! Give me another!" said Steele.

"You ignored my warning about love, friendship ,and death. And since you were careless about the stone and was empowered by your hate its power was overloading and the crack made it explode as well. That was the only stone of time." he said.

"Then make another! I want-" Steele shouted. "You had your chance now the time is here to stay!"The dog vanished leaving Steele where he began.

Abandoned. No love. No fame. No freinds. Juts him alone .

Once again he headed back to Applegate with only regret and solitude on his mind once

more...

The End


End file.
